SRMTHG 2nd Story A Hyperforce Holiday
by GameKirby
Summary: Chiro and the Monkey Team celebrate Christmas in Shuggazoom City until Lord Scrapperton returns with robotic toys of evil and plans to ruin the holiday for our heroes. Will the Hyperforce defeat Lord Scrapperton and saved the holiday?


(My 2nd SRMTHG Episode) A Hyperforce Holiday

Chapter 1: -Christmas Cheers-

Shuggazoom City starts snowing on a wonderful happy day, Jinmay was ready to travel in the snow until Chiro explains to her that even though she's no longer a machine, she can now feel cold temperatures more than when she was a machine, Nova finds the perfect winter wear for Jinmay in pink with a Hyperforce symbol on it. For fun, Chiro, Jinmay, Nova, Otto, Sprx and Gibson we're having fun in the snow by throwing snowballs, making igloos and making a snowman or snowmonkey, Jinmay scares Chiro by making a Skeleton King-like snowman to spook him. Jinmay falls on her back and making a snow angel while she giggles for fun when suddenly a group of toy soldiers appeared out of the snow with "Dance of the Sugarplum Fairies" playing on a loud speaker, then they started dancing until they attack. The hyperforce battles the toy soldiers until one of them chant "Long live, Lord Scrapperton" Chiro discovers that Lord Scrapperton is involved with the toy soldiers, Nova and Otto use their attacks together to wipe half of them off. Sprx and Gibson combined their Magna-Ball Blazer and Spin Shocker attacks together to destroy the rest until they learned that Lord Scrapperton is planning to ruin Christmas to all the citizens of Shuggazoom City along with the hyperforce until a group of toys pops up in front of the hyperforce. What kind of toys are they, friend of foes?

Chapter 2: -Robotic Toys of Doom-

The toys that arrived attack the team, all the toy soldiers combined into a giant robot warrior with lances for hands along with cannons on their shoulders, blasting the Hyperforce until Jinmay forgets that she has no powers until Chiro protects her. A group of teddy bears fused themselves into a giant mechanical grizzly bear until Otto uses his saws to slice the bear in half until they reformed into 2 medium-sized bears and started using their claws when suddenly Nova uses her Boom-boom wakeup attack to pummel the bears until they reform again. Antauri discovers that their are odd-looking mechanical bears inside making them reform until Gibson and Sprx used their Spin Shocker and Magna-bolt knee-splitter attacks together to finally destroy the mechanical beasts. After destroying the mechanical bears, the Hyperforce learns that Lord Scrapperton is still hiding in the city preparing for his sneak attack on Christmas when all the sudden a pair of giant toy boxes appear from the sky and land on the ground that say "Merry Christmas, and good-bye, ticktock." knowing that whatever's inside will attack the city. What are the mystery items inside the giant boxes and will the team save the day?

Final Chapter: -Holiday Havoc-

The team notices the boxes with the words (To: Chiro) and (To: Jinmay) written on them when suddenly they opened and giant nutcracker toys of Chiro and Jinmay we're inside them, the gang didn't know what to do when suddenly the giants came alive. The giant Nutcracker and Ballerina attacks the gang and starts attacking the city, thinking that they'll get the blame for it untilthe gang enters the super robot to battle the giant toys when all the sudden Lord Scrapperton appears and controls both of the giant toys to destroy the hyperforce. Chiro felt stupid about fighting a robot shaped like him until Jinmay felt uncomfortable about the Super robot fighting a giant Jinmay until the nutcracker robot unleashes his sword while Jinmay pulls out a wand and prepare for attack. The Giant nutcracker attacks with his sword, slicing everything in his path with the ballerina behind him, stomping on everything, Lord Scrapperton activates a fusion ability to combine the nutcracker and ballerina toys into a dangerous robot called the Christmas crusher, with Lord Scrapperton in control. Jinmay learns that If she was a robot again, she could've help the team but for now, she's a human until the hyperforce manages to destroy the robot with a strong lasertron fury. Lord Scrapperton manages to escape into space until the gang decides to celebrate the rest of their holiday when suddenly both Chiro and Jinmay come out in nutcracker costumes for a wonderful holiday with Sprx as Santa Claus and Nova as Mrs. Claus until Jinmay gives Chiro a christmas kiss under the mistletoe with Antarui holding it from above them for a holiday moment. THE END


End file.
